All Out!! (2016)
All Out!! is a Japanese anime television series by Madhouse and TMS Entertainment based on the manga series written by Shiori Amase. The series originally aired in Japan between October 7, 2016 and March 31, 2017, consisting of 25 episodes. The series aired in the United States on FUNimationNow between November 21, 2016 and May 1, 2017. Cast 'Main Cast' *Christopher Wehkamp - Sekizan *Justin Briner - Iwashimizu *Stephen Sanders - Gion 'Secondary Cast' *Anthony Bowling - Sumiyoshi *Brad Smeaton - Hachioji *Christopher Bevins - Ise *Christopher R. Sabat - Komori *Cris George - Hirota *Dallas Reid - Suwa *Daman Mills - Kibi *Drew Bramlett - Hirano *Ethan Gallardo - Maroudo *Ian Sinclair - Oharano *Jean-Luc Hester - Kamo *Jeannie Tirado - Umeno *Orion Pitts - Ebumi *Oscar Seung - Shinshi *Patric Carroll - Matsuo *Ricco Fajardo - Hyosu *Tyler Walker - Noka 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Roberts - Aoki (ep10), Arai (ep4), Ishibashi (ep9), Kashima, Zenji (ep7) *Alejandro Saab - Keta (ep14) *Anastasia Muñoz - Nagata's Wife (ep14) *Apphia Yu - Kamo's Mom (ep5) *Austin Sisk - Ohie *Austin Tindle - Kifune, Ochiai *Ben Bryant - Sakura *Ben Phillips - Nagata (ep14) *Blake Shepard - Masa, Oshima *Brad Hawkins - Tsukinaka *Brad Smeaton - Miyazaki *Brandon McInnis - Tanashi *Brandon Potter - Wada *Brian Mathis - Principal (ep1) *Bryan Massey - Kokuto *Caitlin Glass - Rie *Chris Burnett - Takebe *Chris Gardener - Honkawa (ep12) *Chris Rager - Kurayama *Christopher Wehkamp - Otome *Chuck Huber - Minamoto *Clifford Chapin - Futami *Connor Thompson - Hakone *Dallas Reid - Kaiji (ep25) *Dalton Tindall - Miyuki *David Trosko - Nikaido (ep24), Yoshida *Dawn M. Bennett - Ririn (ep11) *Dayton Dobbs - Hosotani *Derick Snow - Mikami, Nago (ep9) *Drew Wall - Matsuyama *Elijah Muller - Iwakura (ep20) *Greg Ayres - Seki, Wada (ep8) *Ian Ferguson - Atsuta *Ivan Jasso - Kanai (ep12) *J. Michael Tatum - Sekito *Jacob Browning - Kitamachi *Jarrod Greene - Ogi *Jeremy Inman - Kita *Jerry Jewell - Hanadate *Jill Harris - Miki *Joel McDonald - Osaka *John Burgmeier - Horikawa *John McCalmont - Tomie (ep14) *Justin Briner - Nishi *Justin Cook - Soga (ep9) *Justin Duncan - Shimoi *Justin Rojas - Goshozome *Kent Williams - Ikuta *Kristi Rothrock - Little Sakura *Kyle Phillips - Hisakawa *Mallorie Rodak - Hachioji's Mom (ep5) *Marcus D. Stimac - Referee (ep4), Takabe, Tsukuba *Micah Solusod - Musashi *Michael Johnson - Fushimi (ep12) *Michelle Rojas - Young Gion (ep7) *Mike McFarland - Haruki (ep15) *Nick Haley - Kurose (ep24) *Ray Hurd - Zanba *Ricco Fajardo - Takakura (ep21), Yane *Robert McCollum - Adachigahara *Roy White - Mizunase *Ryder Roberts - Kanemiya (ep21) *Sarah Wiedenheft - Rurun (ep11) *Shawn Gann - Kamiyama (ep18), Miya *Sonny Strait - Haijima (ep12) *Stephen Fu - Godai (ep24) *Stephen Sanders - Mikado *Taryn Shea - Little Osaka, Oharano's Little Brother (ep10) *Tia Ballard - Yumi *Trey Liles - Mizunase (ep17) *Troy Hughes - Sano *Tyson Rinehart - Taira *Z Charles Bolton - Kasuga 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron Roberts - Ryoin B (ep11), Additional Voices *Anthony Bowling *Austin Sisk *Austin Tindle - Ryoin A (ep11), Additional Voices *Blake Shepard *Brad Smeaton - Ref A (ep11) *Brian Olvera *Brian Witkowicz *Bryn Apprill *Chris Burnett *Chris Guerrero - Kanto B (ep11), Additional Voices *Chris Medley *Chris Ryan *Chuck Huber - Coach A (ep10), Additional Voices *Cynthia Cranz *Dallas Reid *Dalton Tindall *Daman Mills *David Trosko *Dawn M. Bennett - Girl A (ep10), Additional Voices *Derick Snow *Doug Goodrich *Drew Bramlett *Drew Breedlove - Ryoin C (ep11), Additional Voices *Ethan Gallardo *Granite Stout-Omvig *Greg Silva *Howard Wang *Ian Sinclair *Jacob Browning *Josh Bangle *Josh Grelle - Kanto A (ep10), Additional Voices *Justin Duncan *Justin Green *Kiba Walker *Kristen McGuire *Kristin Sutton *Lara Woodhull - Magic Fairy A (ep11) *Lynsey Hale *Madeleine Morris *Marcus D. Stimac *Morgan Garrett *Nick Haley *Oscar Seung *Paul Fruge'll *Phil Parsons *Randy Aguebor *Robert Gemaelich *Roy White *Sam Marriott *Samantha Herek *Sarah Wiedenheft *Shane Johnson *Shawn Gann *Stephen Fu *Taryn Cain *Taryn Shea *Travis Mullinex - Kasaga (ep13) Credits All Out!! Episode 1 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 1 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 2 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 2 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 3 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 3 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 4 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 4 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 5 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 5 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 6 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 6 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 7 2016 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 7 2016 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 8 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 8 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 9 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 9 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 10 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 10 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 11 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 11 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 12 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 12 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 13 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 13 Credits All Out!! Episode 14 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 14 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 14 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 14 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 15 2017 Credits.PNG|Episode 15 Credits All Out!! Episode 16 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 16 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 17 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 17 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 17 2017 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Part 3 All Out!! Episode 18 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 18 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 18 2017 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Part 3 All Out!! Episode 19 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 19 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 19 2017 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Part 3 All Out!! Episode 20 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 20 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 21 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 21 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 21 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 21 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 21 2017 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 21 Credits Part 3 All Out!! Episode 22 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 22 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 22 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 22 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 23 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 23 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 23 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 23 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 23 2017 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 23 Credits Part 3 All Out!! Episode 24 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 24 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Part 2 All Out!! Episode 24 2017 Credits Part 3.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Part 3 All Out!! Episode 25 2017 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 25 Credits Part 1 All Out!! Episode 25 2017 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 25 Credits Part 2 Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime